


Trepidation

by bluemoonmaverick



Series: Supposition [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonmaverick/pseuds/bluemoonmaverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is part of a series that, while sticking strictly to canon, explores the theory that Sam and Jack were engaged in a clandestine romance off-screen from Season 6 onward.</p>
<p>This tag is a sequel to Isolation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trepidation

_He was pinned like a bug to a mat, helpless as he watched Baal lay out his knives and tiny vials of acid. God, but he didn't think he could do this again. He felt his terror rise as Baal looked up from his display, that same damn smirk always on his face. Bile clawed at the back of his throat and he felt his heartbeat speed up in anticipation of the horrendous ordeal he knew was coming. Surprisingly, though, Baal didn't even look at him, his attention focused instead on the young man pinned like him to the adjacent wall. Skaara! What the hell was he doing here?_

_Jack struggled against his invisible restraints. There was no way he would let that snaky bastard do to Skaara what he did to him. He looked up as he heard Skaara scream. Four knives protruded from his body and a drop of acid was slowly boring a hole through his skull. No!_

_"I can help him, you know." The calm voice drew his attention to the place Baal had stood just a moment before. A familiar form in a white sweater looked back at him serenely._

_"Daniel?" he asked._

_Suddenly, a white light momentarily blinded him, and then Skaara was gone, replaced by Sam, the same four knives protruding from her pinned form._

_"I can help her, you know." Jack looked back at Daniel, except this time he was smirking just like Baal and was unstoppering a bottle of acid. Jack watched in horror, helpless as Daniel tilted the bottle toward Sam, a single drop hovering at the edge. "Why don't you let me help her, Jack?" And with that the drop flew from the bottle._

_"God, Sam! No!"_

_She turned to look at him as the acid began eating a hole through her heart. "Help me, Jack," she said calmly. "Jack. Jack?"_

He sat bolt upright in bed, in the dark, gasping for breath. Sam knelt beside him, her hands on his back. "Jack?" she asked again, concern evident in her voice. "Are you okay?"

He dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. He was still shaking and a thin sheen of sweat covered his skin. "Sorry," he said gruffly. "Bad dream."

"Abydos?" she asked softly.

He took his hands away from his eyes and rubbed them over his face, then through his hair. "Yeah, something like that."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sara had never once asked him about his nightmares. He assumed she just didn't want to know. Of course, Sara would have left him to sleep in the spare room the moment he turned his back on her. But, then, Sam was different from Sara, in more ways than he could count, not the least of which was that fact that she already had a good idea what his nightmares were about. "I know," she had said. And she did. At least some of it.

Still, could he talk about it with her? He sighed. No, probably not. Even though she knew all about the events that gave rise to his nightmares, she didn't know what was really underlying the bad dreams. Somewhere in the darkest part of his soul, he knew it was because he had failed them. He had failed Skaara. He'd failed Daniel and Charlie and all the rest. And, ultimately, he'd failed himself. And that was not something he was willing to discuss, not even with her.

He looked up at her, and gave her a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Not really."

They sat in silence for awhile. Then she moved in front of him, straddling his legs. Slowly, she brought her hands up to his face and lowered her lips to his. He hesitated for just a moment before returning her kiss, finally agreeing to take refuge in the only other comfort she could give him. And as he surrendered completely to her warm skin, wet mouth, and soft sighs, he prayed to whatever god was out there that he wouldn't fail her, too.


End file.
